Reencontro
by kika-sama
Summary: Continuação da fic "O cavaleiro de Leão". Atena retorna ao seu santuário, fazendo com que mestre e discípulo se reencontrem depois de 13 anos. Áries e leão tem coisas para esclarecer sobre o passado. Não é Yaoi, dessa vez. Sorry!


Retratação: Todos os personagens pertencem à Massami Kurumada e às empresas que detém os direitos de publicação.

Nota da Autora: Atendendo à pedidos que recebi via review r por e-mail, esta fic é uma continuação de "O cavaleiro de leão". Há algum tempo planejava o reencontro de áries e leão, mas só agora surgiu a oportunidade. Conveniente a leitura da primeira fic para entender o desenrolar desta.

Resumo: 13 anos depois, finalmente a verdade vem à tona, Atena retorna ao santuário desmascarando o farsante que ocupou o lugar do grande mestre, fazendo com que áries e leão se reencontrem depois de tanto tempo. Não eram mais mestre e discípulo, mas sim, dois cavaleiros de ouro, com o dever de proteger Atena. Mas o caminho do reencontro foi pavimentado com pedras e espinhos.

De repente tudo fazia sentido! Todos os ensinamentos do cavaleiro de áries, as longas conversas sobre os sentimentos dele pelo irmão, a maldita frase "nem tudo é o que parece", vez ou outra pronunciada, aparentemente sem contexto ou razão. Muitas dúvidas povoavam a mente do cavaleiro de leão naquele momento em que retornava para o santuário.

Havia encontrado a Deusa do lado dos cavaleiros de bronze, os ditos 'rebelados', o que significava que o Mestre dos Cavaleiros de Ouro foi quem, realmente, cometeu a traição de tentar matar Atena, acusando Aioros injustamente.

Mas como Shion, antigo cavaleiro de ouro de áries, mestre dos cavaleiros de ouro e de Mu – o responsável por transformá-lo em cavaleiro, poderia tentar matar aquela a quem juraram proteger?

Talvez fosse por isso que Mu evitava falar de seu mestre, e sempre que o assunto surgia ele ficava rapidamente amuado e distante. Talvez Mu tivesse vergonha dos atos de seu mestre... mas então, por que simplesmente não o enfrentava? Por que não expunha a verdade para os demais cavaleiros?

Parou em meio às escadarias das doze casas, quando uma possível, e terrível, conclusão passou por sua mente: Mu e o Patriarca eram cúmplices no crime pelo qual Aioros foi acusado, e Mu apenas o tinha treinado para ser cavaleiro por remorso!

Lembrava-se de que uma vez lhe Milo lhe contou que Mu havia acusado Shura, o cavaleiro de ouro de capricórnio, de sentir-se culpado pela morte de Aioros.

Shura e os outros também estavam sendo enganados? Todos eles seriam vítimas de uma dupla de arianos farsantes e inescrupulosos?

Subiu as escadarias apressado, pronto para tirar em pratos limpos a história toda e, ao entrar no hall de entrada do salão do grande mestre, no décimo terceiro templo, não deixou de reparar na enorme pintura, em tamanho natural de Shion. Uma imagem serena, respeitável, confiável.

Havia desafiado o grande mestre, estrava certo da verdade e do que veria, mas durante a luta, ao arrancar a máscara do farsante, hesitou. Aquele não era quem esperava ver debaixo da máscara que ocultava o rosto do Patriarca. Era outra pessoa. Alguém que tinha matado o Grande Mestre e usurpado seu lugar.

Um segundo de hesitação foi o suficiente para arrepender-se de todas as conclusões levianas e apressadas que teve contra Mu e Shion e, de repente... nada.

A próxima coisa de que se lembrava era de Cassius recebendo toda a potência de seu golpe ao proteger Seiya, o cavaleiro de bronze de pégasus, a quem havia conhecido no Japão, e feito uma promessa de proteger Atena. Mas por que ele estava tentando matar um verdadeiro protetor da Deusa? Novamente teve uma revelação terrível: a de que ele era fraco. Não em termos de poder, pois era cavaleiro de ouro e seu poder era tão grande quanto o de seus colegas. Ele era fraco mentalmente... era imaturo, apressado, precipitado, e pagou caro por isso. Agira remoía a morte de um inocente. Morte que poderia ter sido evitada se ele, ao menos fosse mais prudente.

Quando se viu sozinho no templo, todas as lembranças do que aconteceu quando enfrentou o "Grande Mestre" ressurgiram em sua mente, todas as conclusões erradas a que chegou por ímpetos que era incapaz de conter, mas era incapaz de admitir para si mesmo que estava errado. Impedido por um orgulho que não sabia quando começara a cultivar.

Sentia o combate acirrado no templo seguinte, quando começou a chover fortemente.

A chuva era, talvez, o que mais lhe lembrava do cavaleiro de áries. Mu tinha o costume de meditar longamente às vésperas dos dias de chuva, ficando até dois dias inteiros naquele estado de concentração, mas sua mente nunca ia tão longe ao ponto de ficar alheio às coisas que aconteciam à sua volta no primeiro templo.

_Estava a observar o cavaleiro naquela tarde chuvosa. Era chato não ter ninguém por perto para conversar e passar as horas enquanto chovia e todos se recolhiam nos templos, mas era bom de ver o quanto o cosmo intensificava as cores das roupas, em especial o vermelho, e a aura de paz que dominava o templo. As fortes correntes de ar invadiam o saguão principal onde o cavaleiro meditava, trazendo gotículas de chuva. Aioria observava com nitidez cada uma das gotas que entrava em contato com a luz do cosmo do cavaleiro reluzir antes de evaporar completamente. Áries parecia não sentir... e para ser honesto, Aioria estava começando a se preocupar pois nem os trovões que ecoavam dentro do templo o faziam se alterar, sempre num silêncio sepulcral, diferentemente do aspirante a cavaleiro de virgem, que emitia sons ao meditar nas ruínas. Quando pretendia tocar seu rosto para saber se estava tudo bem com seu mestre ouviu alguém chamá-lo:_

_"Não faça isso!" – escutou a voz de Kamus preencher o ambiente. – "Você não sabe o que pode acontecer". – Aioria virou-se e viu que Kamus vinha acompanhado de Shura. Os dois pareciam a sombra um do outro._

_"Você é mesmo muito imprudente!" – ralhou Shura. – "Não sabe que não se deve atrapalhar os cavaleiros que tem o costume de meditar, moleque?"_

_"Acho que seus gritos atrapalham mais, Shura." – comentava Kamus em razão da altura com que o outro falava. Aioria se encolhia ao lado do mestre ao ver o olhar assassino que Shura lançou para Kamus._

_"Agora você também defende o aprendiz dele? Esse traidorzinho?" – disse apontando o dedo para o jovem. – "Sabia que você tinha se aliado ao Áries! Passam tempo demais juntos. Sabem os Deuses o que vocês têm em mente!"_

_"Com ciúmes?" – Aioria nunca tinha visto Kamus desafiar Shura, ainda mais com uma ironia. Ninguém nem sabia que ele tinha senso de humor!_

_"Cala a boca!" – gritou._

_"Não grite! Você não está no seu templo. Devia respeitar os salões de outro cavaleiro, ainda mais na presença dele!" – Disse apontando para Mu, que não havia se mexido._

_"Ele nem sabe que estamos aqui! Olha só! Por mais trovões que ecoem e não importa o quanto eu grite ele nem se mexe!" – Shura falava alto, desafiando o aquariano e seus modos corteses._

_"Ele está assim há dois dias." – Aioria disse, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros._

_"E vai ficar assim por mais uma semana se ele julgar necessário. Assim como alguns outros cavaleiros Mu conserva os costumes do oriente. Não é comum que você veja um cavaleiro ocidental meditando. Ele está num momento de grande concentração, e a energia dele está concentrada e você não devia atrapalhar. Mas não se preocupe, se ele sentir que há algum perigo ele saberá se defender, mesmo meditando."_

_"Bobagem!" – disse Shura fazendo com que Kamus revirasse os olhos pela enésima vez naquele dia. A ignorância dele parecia não encontrar limites._

_"Por que estão aqui?" – Perguntou Aioria. Aquele era o templo de seu Mestre e até onde sabia outros cavaleiros não tinham permissão de permanecerem em outros templos a não ser que lhes fosse dada permissão. Mas aquela pergunta enfureceu Shura._

_"Ora, seu moleque... quem você pensa que é? Este não é seu templo, e nem nunca será, e de dependesse de mim NENHUM deles JAMAIS seria defendido por você! Pirralho!" – dizia enquanto avançava contra o garoto._

_Para sua surpresa chocou-se com força contra uma barreira invisível que o impedia de avançar, recebendo de volta a força que ele havia projetado no movimento. Aquilo era uma resposta. Mu estava alerta. Kamus sentiu um frio desconfortável percorrer sua espinha ao notar que a energia que brilhava em torno do cavaleiro ficava mais intensa. Aquilo era uma ordem expressa para que saíssem do templo._

_"Chega Shura, vamos embora, agora!" - ordenou Kamus._

_"Precisamos pedir permissão para passar. Eu não vou pedir para esse pirralho!" – Como que em resposta a barreira diante de Shura brilhou, revelando um corredor que os conduzia para a saída da casa de Áries._

"_Acho que ele já nos respondeu. Vamos andando." - disse o aquariano rumando para a saída._

Aioria se via pensando no passado quando novas dúvidas surgiram em sua mente. Se Mu era tão inteligente por que não fez nada contra o farsante que matou seu mestre? Será que ele sabia que o homem era um farsante? Tinha que esperar até poder perguntar ao cavaleiro pessoalmente. Sentia o cosmo de Mu próximo à entrada das doze casas, junto de Atena.

A batalha havia terminado e Atena estava de volta ao lugar ao qual pertencia, assim como a armadura de sagitário. Metade dos cavaleiros de ouro estavam mortos agora. Alguns lutaram pensando estar o do lado certo, como Shura – intitulado o mais fiel a Atena, e Milo de escorpião. Outros lutaram pelo amor ao combate e à matança, como Máscara da morte e seu ex-discípulo Afrodite. Saga havia sido tomado por uma personalidade cruel, seu mau-caráter adormecido... mas e Shaka? Por que o cavaleiro de virgem lutava nessa guerra? Poderia o homem mais próximo de Deus cometer tamanho engano? Tanta meditação para nada?

Lembrou-se mais uma vez do passado:

_Estava sentado na amurada observando os treinos quando viu o futuro cavaleiro de virgem passar ao longe, ignorando todas as pessoas ao seu redor. Garoto estranho mantinha sempre seus olhos fechados. Diziam que era porque assim ele concentrava mais energia, mas que quando abria os olhos destruía tudo a sua volta pela liberação repentina do poder. Correu na sua direção, mas também foi ignorado pelo jovenzinho. Shaka não parecia se importar com ninguém._

_"Oi." – disse Aioria, passando as mãos na frente dos olhos do outro para ver alguma reação, mas sem resultado. Isso pareceu irritar o outro garoto._

_"Não sou cego!" – respondeu enquanto continuava caminhando para um local isolado do santuário, nas ruínas, onde passava as tardes meditando._

_"Então porque sempre anda com os olhos fechados?" – Perguntava Aioria curioso, acompanhando o outro em sua caminhada._

_"Porque é assim que eu me concentro". Aioria fazia um 'Uhm, Hum', como se entendesse realmente a resposta, mas continuava acompanhando o outro._

_"Você vai meditar?" – perguntou tentando fazer parecer que isso não o importava._

_"Como faço todos os dias." – Shaka era seco em suas respostas._

_"Meu Mestre também faz isso, só que não todo dia."_

_Shaka nada respondeu, apenas seguiu seu caminho, pouco parecendo se importar se tinha companhia._

_"Por que você não fala comigo ou com os outros aspirantes?"_

_Agora sim Shaka parecia se irritar de verdade. Bufou impaciente virando-se na direção do outro garoto. "Por que não. Todos eles me perguntam isso, e a resposta é sempre esta. Eu não quero. Eu quero sentar sozinho e meditar para poder alcançar a iluminação..." – foi interrompido por uma piada infeliz de Aioria:_

_"Para alcançar a iluminação basta pegar uma escada para rosquear a lâmpada!" – riu sozinho, mas parou ao perceber o que outro estava horrorizado com sua ignorância._

_"... para que eu possa alcançar a iluminação, assim como Sidartha Gautama – O Buda." - Aioria podia notar a irritação na voz do outro, mas não se deteve._

_"E por que você quer alcançar a iluminação?" – perguntou curioso. Mu nunca havia lhe dito as razões que o levavam a meditação._

_"Você jamais compreenderia. É um ignorante."_

_"E você é um mau educado!" – respondeu Aioria._

_"E você é irmão de um traidor!" - Shaka foi ferino na resposta. Agora Aioria estava realmente se sentindo ofendido e quando ia avançar sobre Shaka escutou a voz de seu mestre, o que fez com que detivesse seu impulso de quebrar um dente ou dois daquele loirinho metido._

_"Não se atreva!" – Dizia Mu um tanto quanto austero, caminhando na direção dos dois meninos._

_"Senhor Mu." – cumprimentou Shaka, reverenciando o cavaleiro de Áries. Aioria também reverenciou o mestre enquanto apontava o dedo acusadoramente para Shaka: _

_"Foi ele quem começou me chamando de ignorante."_

_"Ah é... e porque ele te chamou de ignorante?" – respondeu Mu, cruzando os braços na frente do peito esperando por uma resposta. Aioria nada dizia, apenas fitava o chão, passando a ponta do pé de um lado para o outro, com as mãos atrás das costas._

_"Estou esperando minha resposta, Aioria." – olhava para o discípulo, mas sua atenção foi capturada por outro movimento. – "Shaka, volte aqui. Ainda não terminei com você também." – disse sem se voltar na direção do outro menino._

_"Eu vou meditar..." – disse dando as costas para Mu._

_"Não vai não. VOLTA AQUI JÁ!" – gritou com o garoto que voltou correndo, receoso pelo tom de voz usado pelo cavaleiro, que ainda estava esperando uma resposta a pergunta feita. – "Já que ele não vai me responder me diga você o que aconteceu aqui?" – e voltou-se para Shaka, que corava, com a cabeça baixa, mas atreveu-se a responder._

_"Eu ia meditar nas ruínas, como faço todas as tardes, mas ele começou a me seguir e me fazer perguntas."_

_"Que tipo de perguntas?" – Mu sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Aioria tinha uma curiosidade infinita sobre a meditação, mas das poucas vezes que tentou não conseguiu sentar por mais de cinco minutos._

_"Me perguntou porque eu meditava todos os dias. Então eu disse que era para alcançar a iluminação, e ele caçoou de mim!" – Disse entre choramingos, apontando o dedo para o garoto ao lado._

_"O que disse para ele Aioria?"_

_"Nada... eu só disse que se ele queria alcançar a iluminação era só pegar a escada para trocar a lâmpada." – respondeu simplesmente. Fosse em outra ocasião e com outra pessoa Mu até teria achado graça naquilo, mas a verdade era que Shaka era uma criança muito séria e isolada, e que prezava muito seus hábitos._

_"E eu chamei ele de ignorante!" – completou Shaka._

_"Tá vendo Mestre! Ele começou!" – acusou Aioria. Shaka se mantinha em silêncio._

_"Não estou vendo nada, não senhor. Você começou tudo isso! Não devia desrespeitar os costumes dos outros desse jeito. Ainda mais com alguém com quem você não tem qualquer intimidade! Foi muita falta de educação o que você fez."_

_Shaka esboçava um sorriso, mas logo foi repreendido duramente._

_"E você, Shaka. Não devia se desfazer das pessoas da forma como faz. Você não é melhor do que nenhum deles, e também erra. E se continuar com este comportamento nem que medite pelos próximos duzentos anos vai atingir a iluminação."_

_"Eu medito para dissipar as dúvidas da minha mente!" – respondeu orgulhoso._

_"As dúvidas você dissipa quando passa a ter uma compreensão maior das coisas e da vida como um todo. E não quando se isola do mundo para não ter de pensar nelas, como você faz."_

_"Não faço isso." – respondeu o pequeno aspirante de cabelos loiros._

_"Então me responda porque não convive com os demais aspirantes." – perguntou Mu, seco porém, calmo._

_"Por que eles são ignorantes!" – respondia o pequeno. A verdade era que sempre estranhavam a razão dele ser loiro tendo nascido na índia, onde as pessoas têm como característica a pele morena e os cabelos negros muito lisos. A razão era uma só: seus pais eram ingleses, e ele nasceu na índia portanto, era um indiano por nascimento, não por descendência, mas até conseguir explicar os outros já não lhe davam mais atenção._

_"Está vendo Shaka... você medita para não ter que pensar neles. Mas somente vai atingir a iluminação quando conseguir aceitar as diferenças e a conviver com as pessoas sem julgá-las."_

_"Não julgo ninguém!" – mentiu, com certa vergonha. Estava sendo rude com um cavaleiro de ouro. Até então ele era seu superior e um dos mestres._

_"Quando eu cheguei aqui você tinha acabado de dizer que Aioria era irmão do traidor. Você acha isso certo? Você acha que isso não é uma forma de julgamento, e das mais levianas?"_

_Shaka abaixou a cabeça._

_"Shaka, te fiz uma pergunta!"_

_Shaka não sabia o que responder. Ouvindo o cavaleiro teve consciência de que se excedeu no seu direito de retrucar as ofensas. Por fim disse: "Desculpe, senhor."_

_"Sabe Shaka, quando eu faço perguntas normalmente espero respostas. Você não me respondeu se acha certo acusar pelos atos do irmão dele." – Questionou Mu, já de forma doce, esperando a resposta do menor. Aioria permanecia calado ao seu lado, olhando o chão. Mu estava uma fera com ele e ainda tinha a impressão de que aquela conversa iria muito longe._

_"Não, não está certo." – respondeu Shaka. Mu ainda não estava satisfeito, e fez com que os dois se desculpassem um com o outro, o que Shaka fez, de certa forma a contra gosto. Era pequeno mas seu orgulho já dava mostras do quão grande seria._

_"Já é um bom começo. Vamos embora." – Aioria o acompanhou calado de volta até o templo._

Dois dias haviam se passado desde o fim da batalha das doze casas quando Aioria decidiu que desceria até o primeiro templo para rever seu mestre, mas a verdade é que tinha vergonha de encará-lo naquele momento. Como explicaria que foi dominado pelo golpe 'satã imperial'? Que tirou a vida de um inocente? Que se deixou dominar por seus impulsos?

Descia as escadas lentamente, enquanto lamentava-se por ter tirado conclusões precipitadas contra Mu e Shion? Parou nos fundos do templo, de onde pôde ver que o defensor do primeiro templo conversava com o cavaleiro de virgem. Apesar de Mu ter ralhado com ambos no passado não parecia haver qualquer ressentimento entre eles. Na verdade, havia até uma aura de paz no salão do templo de áries. Os dois cavaleiros conversavam em tom baixo, cúmplice, o que fez com que Aioria sentisse uma pontada de ciúme, tanto de ver outro cavaleiro mostrando-se tão próximo de seu mestre, quanto da coragem que Shaka teve indo até o templo de áries, para fazer a confissão que estava ouvindo.

Embora o tom fosse baixo a acústica do templo era excelente, o que permitia que Aioria ouvisse com exatidão o que era dito. Shaka estava se desculpando pelo erro que cometeu contra Atena.

"Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar, Mu. Ignorei suas palavras no passado, fui um arrogante que se colocou num pedestal alto demais. Agora entendo bem o que você quis me dizer naquele dia, quando ralhou com Aioria e comigo. Não se deve duvidar de tudo, e nem se ter a certeza de tudo. Eu não conseguia entender com clareza os ensinamentos de Buda, sobre dissipar as dúvidas da mente. Sempre achei que eu, como cavaleiro, não deveria ter dúvida alguma sobre minha função de guardião, mas agora vejo que não deve duvidar de meu dever, mas posso duvidar das pessoas e sua intenções." - dizia Shaka, com certa reverência perante o cavaleiro mais experiente. Mu ouvia tudo com a mesma atenção que sempre demonstrou com Aioria, até que se pronunciou:

"O caminho do meio..."

Shaka assentiu. Finalmente havia entendido o que o cavaleiro de áries queria dizer quando o repreendeu por julgar e evitar os demais aspirantes, sob o pretexto de que desejava alcançar a iluminação. De fato, se continuasse a fechar os olhos para o mundo e se isolar, jamais alcançaria a plenitude.

"Shaka, plenitude não é o limite... é o equilíbrio. Nada é completamente bom, nem completamente mau. Yin e Yang não são opostos, são complementos. Não há bem sem mal, e vice versa. Espero que você tenha entendido isso." - disse Mu, com a calma que só um mestre teria.

Aioria estava ficando impaciente do lado de fora. Shaka não ia embora não? A verdade era que Shaka estava conseguindo engolir seu orgulho e reconhecer sua falha, enquanto Aioria estava hesitante do lado de forma, debatendo consigo mesmo se devia ou não falar com Mu sobre todas as coisas que povoavam sua abeça naquele momento. Suas falhas, seus acertos, sua remissão... sua vergonha e seu orgulho. Novamente ouviu o cavaleiro de virgem falar:

"Sim... enquanto lutava com Ikki me lembrei da conversa que tivemos, e isso fez surgir a dúvida em minha mente, e não consegui derrotá-lo..."

* Conversa uma ova... Mu te deu um esbregue daqueles! * - Pensava Aioria do lado de fora do templo. Virgem estava tentando pedir desculpas, mas engolir o orgulho não era tão fácil assim, afinal. Voltou a prestar atenção.

"... enfim, o fato é que minha arrogância me fez cometer o pior dos erros, eu não quis enxergar a verdade, eu me acomodei. Peço desculpas também a você, Mu. Você tentou me alertar para meu erro, mas eu preferi ignorar."

Observou os dois cavaleiros reverenciarem um ao outro, e Shaka deixou o templo, cumprimentando Aioria com um rápido menear de cabeça. Aioria entrava lentamente no templo de áries. Nada havia mudado desde a última vez em que estivera lá, entretanto lembrava-se de que na última vez em que falou com Mu naquele local, o tempo parecia um lugar frio e triste, abandonado, pois o cavaleiro o estava deixando.

Agora era diferente, e até os corredores laterais pareciam mais iluminados, ainda que já fosse quase noite. Parou frente a frente com Mu, cumprimentando-o com uma breve reverência. Era estranho. Muito estranho. Aioria agora era alguns poucos centímetros mais alto que Mu, entretanto ainda se sentia o menino que fora treinado naquele templo, e que tinha que olhar para cima quando falava com o mestre.

Mu lhe sorriu.

"Há quanto tempo leão..."

Aioria não sabia por onde começar... a vontade era de abraçá-lo, agradecer, pedir perdão, questionar sobre o que ele sabia da verdade quando o treinou, se sabia que a verdade sobre Aioros, contar tudo o que aconteceu com ele durante esses anos, saber o que havia se passado na vida do mestre após a batalha com o gigante... tudo ao mesmo tempo. As sensações era tantas que sequer conseguia articular uma frase de resposta à saudação.

"Como vai mestre?" - foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu falar.

"Não sou seu mestre desde quando você se tornou cavaleiro." - respondeu Mu, no tom que sempre usava para aliviar a tensão no ambiente. - "O que te traz ao meu templo?"

"Muita coisa... Mu. Nem sei por onde começar."

"Que tal começar me explicando a razão das suas dúvidas? Imagino que você tenha muito a perguntar, não é?" - Disse Mu, andando até a entrada do templo, observando com certa preocupação as nuvens de chuva que se formavam novamente.

"Como sabe que tenho dúvidas?" - Mu parecia lê-lo como a um livro aberto.

"Eu teria." - respondeu olhando para o chão, onde as poças começavam a se formar. Aioria não deixou de notar que Mu parecia distante, preocupado com alguma coisa relacionada à água que se acumulava nas escadarias e no recinto inicial do santuário. Aioria observava o outro cavaleiro em silêncio.

"Sim. Eu sabia a verdade sobre o seu irmão e sabia da verdade sobre o falso Patriarca." - Mu disse num rompante, respondendo à pergunta que Aioria não chegou a fazer.

"Como soube?" - perguntou. Afinal, como poderia a verdade ter chegado à apenas um cavaleiro. "Quem te contou."

"Ninguém. Pouco antes de eu deixar o santuário pela primeira vez, meu mestre havia me dito que pouco importava o que acontecesse aqui, eu não deveria retornar a esse lugar, há menos que fosse para garantir a segurança de Atena." - O pesar na voz ao relembrar-se do mestre verdadeiro não passou despercebido por Aioria. Era um tom de voz diferente do que ele usava quando se referia ao farsante que ocupara seu lugar, saudoso e dolorido.

"... eu sempre senti a diferença no cosmo. Embora fosse muito poderoso, não era a mesma energia que meu mestre tinha. Além disso, sempre achei ridículo ele alegar que estava em reunião com Atena, quando ela ainda tinha idade para ser só um bebê. Meu mestre me disse, uma vez, que quando Atena reencarna, os cavaleiros devem estar prontos para protegê-la pois ela sofre com os efeitos da idade de seu corpo mortal. Tinhas outras coisas também..." - Mas Mu não continuou. Estava claro que se lembrar de tudo o que houve naquela época era algo doloroso, que ele ainda não se sentia pronto para enfrentar.

"Mas você voltou antes, que dizer... quando me treinou Atena ainda não tinha idade para vir aqui. Por que?"

"Por você."

Definitivamente aquela não era a resposta que esperava.

"Havia prometido ao seu irmão que cuidaria de você, se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele."

Aioria estava sem palavras. Apeas observava o cavaleiro continuar o que dizia sem parar de observar o céu e a chuva.

"Seu irmão e eu éramos grande amigos, mas pouca gente aqui sabia disso. Não era comum ver dois cavaleiros de ouro juntos, e o tempo que passávamos fora do santuário, ninguém nos conhecia. Além disso, meu mestre disse que somente era para voltar se fosse para garantir a segurança de Atena. E ter você como cavaleiro era uma forma dela ter mais um aliado aqui." - Mu parecia pensativo.

"Perdão, Mu. Eu decepcionei você. Ao invés de proteger Atena eu me deixei dominar pelo golpe de Saga, e lutei contra aqueles que a protegiam realmente. Por Zeus! Foram tantos erros que cometi..." - Aioria estava cabisbaixo, não tinha coragem de encarar o cavaleiro que o treinou, que arriscou muito para que ele se tornasse cavaleiro.

"Não devia se envergonhar. Eu errei com você Aioria. Devia ter lhe contado toda a verdade desde o início, e não há um dia, desde que deixei o santuário após você se tornar cavaleiro, que eu não me arrependa do meu silêncio".

"Não, Mu. Tantos anos convivendo com você e eu não aprendi a importância de ser prudente. Só não entendo uma coisa. Se você sabia que aquele não era seu mestre, porque não o desmascarou?"

"Eu não sabia quem ele era."

"Mas isso não poderia te impedir."

"Podia. Já imaginou se ao invés de você, fosse eu a vítima do satã imperial? Seiya e os outros nunca teriam passado do templo de áries e Atena poderia estar morta agora.

A lógica do pensamento de Mu era inegável. Ele seria uma adversário terrível para os cavaleiros de bronze. Enfrentá-lo no primeiro templo teria sido a glória do farsante.

"Por que não me contou a verdade sobre meu irmão? Acaso você não confiava em mim?"

"Não." - Mu respondeu simplesmente.

Era a segunda resposta que deixava Aioria chocado naquela tarde. Mu estava em silêncio, concentrado em algum ponto ao longe, enquanto Aioria digeria a resposta que recebeu.

"Mu..."

"Sim."

"Pode olhar para mim, por favor?" - Foi um pedido um tanto ríspido, mas Mu atendeu, como se não fosse nada de mais. Aioria não sabia o que sentir quando Mu travou olhares consigo. Podia ver nos olhos dele que ele estava sendo honesto em tudo o que dizia.

"Como pode dizer que não me contou por não confiar em mim? Por Zeus Mu!" - Aioria se exasperava com aquela revelação. - "Como pôde me ajudar a me tornar cavaleiro, a confiar a mim a responsabilidade da guarda da deusa Atena, e depois, sem mais nem menos, me dizer que não confia em mim para contar a verdade sobre meu irmão!"

De fato Aioria estava injuriado com aquela resposta. Se não confiava nele, porque voltou então?

"Por acaso você ficou com remorso por não ter ajudado meu irmão?"

"Não. Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer com ele. Se soubesse, talvez tivesse morrido com ele." - Mu respondeu impassível.

"Então me diga Mu! Por que você não confiou em mim para dizer a verdade sobre Atena e sobre meu irmão." - Aioria estava gritando, e isso pareceu irritar o ariano.

"Eu não te contei porque até o dia em que eu fui embora daqui pela segunda vez, você ainda acreditava que seu irmão era um traidor de Atena! Como eu poderia te contar? Ia acontecer exatamente o que aconteceu! Você ia subir lá para enfrentá-lo. A diferença era que seria um aspirante ou um cavaleiro recém-graduado, e seria morto!" - Mu respondeu seco.

"Você só falou assim comigo uma vez..." - Aioria lembrou-se da ocasião em que foi repreendido por ficar indo nas arenas.

"Você não é mais criança." - Mu voltava a atenção para a chuva novamente.

Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo. Não era assim que Aioria tinha imaginado seu reencontro com aquele cavaleiro. Ainda tinham muito o que conversar, mas a atenção que Mu dedicava ao lado de fora do o fez sentir que uma nova ameaça surgia, e que suas dúvidas teriam que esperar. Agora estava preocupado em curar o orgulho ferido pela falta de confiança de Mu, mas no fundo sabia que, como sempre, ele tinha razão. Mas não podia voltar para leão sem dizer ao seu ex-mestre uma coisa, afinal, se até Shaka conseguiu engolir a arrogância, porque ele não?

"Mu..." - chamou o outro cavaleiro enquanto já virava-se para deixar o primeiro templo - "... quero que saiba que senti sua falta, nesses anos todos, e que quero continuar essa conversa com você depois."

Mu lhe sorriu, mas algo na expressão do cavaleiro lhe disse que talvez nunca tivessem aquela conversa.

"Também senti sua falta Aioria. E quero que saiba que me orgulho de você, e que nunca duvidei de que você seria um fiel cavaleiro de Atena."

"Obrigado, Mu. Significa muito para mim."

Os dois se despediram com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto Aioria retornava para seu templo, tentando compreender as respostas de Mu. Nunca fora dado a meditar, mas aquela parecia ser uma boa hora para se concentrar em obter respostas sozinho, entretanto, algo lhe dizia que algo grave aconteceria em breve, e que talvez não tivesse tempo de obter as respostas que Mu não quis lhe dar.

Fim.

Nota final: Sim, termina assim mesmo. O resto da história nós sabemos. Mu e Aioria se desentendem durante a saga de Poseidon, e depois lutam juntos na saga de Hades, o fim dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Agradeço à todas que revisaram a fic "O cavaleiro de leão" pelo carinho, e dedico este fic àquelas que fizeram pedidos de continuação, seja por meio de review ou de e-mail direto para mim: Yuki Yui Yuu, JSN, Kakau e Mayara.

Beijos, e até!


End file.
